Best conversation ever
by Lolo of the people
Summary: What happens when you go on omegle and put your interest down as Harry Potter? This is what happens! WARNING may be too awesome for some readers


**WARNING WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO READ IS AN ACTUAL CONVERSATION AND YOU MAY BE BLINDED BY ITS AWESOME-NESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**So I was on Omegle (webiste where you chat with strangers) and I put down Harry Potter so I could speak with another HArry Potter fan and this is how our conversation went... **

**Stranger:** Pssst

**You:** what?

**Stranger:** Do you hear them?

**You:** hear what?

**Stranger:** Whispers

**You:** Where are they coming from?

**Stranger:** I don't know, I hear them in my head

**You:** Me too man, me too

**Stranger:** What do they tell you?

**You:** To kill the president

**Stranger:** Well then...

**Stranger:** Fire away at him

**You:** But I have a problem

**Stranger:** And that is?

**You:** I'm in Canada

**Stranger:** And I'm in Italy, I can't exactly solve your problem

**You:** That's too bad

**Stranger:** What else do they tell you?

**You:** That unicorns are real

**Stranger:** That is true

**Stranger:** I've seen one

**You:** Really?

**You:** Where?

**Stranger:** I was taking a walk

**You:** And?

**Stranger:** In the woods

**Stranger:** At night

**Stranger:** In the light of a full moon

**Stranger:** It appeared

**Stranger:** Stared at me

**You:** That's deep man

**You:** I wish I could have been there

**Stranger:** It was beautiful

**You:** What colour was it?

**Stranger:** It wasn't like how everyone else describes a unicorn

**Stranger:** It was black

**Stranger:** With a gold horn

**You:** Really?

**You:** That's so cool

**Stranger:** Voices have been whispering to me since then

**You:** What do they say to you?

**Stranger:** They tell me things, possible futures

**Stranger:** For both the world of magic and muffles

**Stranger:** Muggles*

**You:** Are you a wizard?

**Stranger:** Some may call me a mud blood

**You:** Do you go to Hogwarts?

**Stranger:** I do

**You:** What house are you in?

**Stranger:** Gryffindor

**You:** Dude

**You:** me too!

**Stranger:** That's awesome

**You:** What's your name?

**Stranger:** I'll reveal that to you soon enough

**You:** What else can you tell me?

**Stranger:** The whispers speak about you

**You:** What do they tell you?

**Stranger:** They say it will be you who will choose between our destruction or salvation

**Stranger:** Of both our world and the world of the muggles

**You:** And what do they say I will chose?

**Stranger:** You will be the reason we live or die

**Stranger:** Something is coming

**You:** Who is it?

**You:** What is it?

**You:** Is it the unicorn?

**Stranger:** The unicorns have become an endangered species

**Stranger:** I can hear them in pain

**You:** We need to save them!

**You:** Let's go find them!

**Stranger:** How do we find them?

**You:** We need to go to the forbidden forest!

**Stranger:** It's dangerous

**You:** It's okay we can ask Hagrid if we can borrow Fang

**You:** Fang will protect us

**Stranger:** We must go at night

**Stranger:** When no one will see us

**You:** We will be people of the night!

**You:** We can save the unicorns!

**You:** We can keep them in our dorms

**Stranger:** Really?

**You:** Yeah!

**Stranger:** Our dorms?

**You:** We can keep them under our beds so no one will see them!

**Stranger:** The prefects will find them

**Stranger:** You know that

**Stranger:** The teachers will know

**Stranger:** Professor dumbledore wouldn't approve

**You:** We could put them under invisibility cloaks!

**Stranger:** There's only one invisibility cloak in the world

**Stranger:** And we're talking about an entire heard of unicorns

**You:** But it's okay

**You:** I know how to get it

**Stranger:** They won't stay still

**Stranger:** They're unicorns not cats

**Stranger:** They won't just sit there

**You:** I guess you're right

**Stranger:** I can speak to the centaurs

**Stranger:** They know me

**You:** Yes they could help us

**Stranger:** But we need to be cautios of the dementors

**Stranger:** Cautious*

**You:** of course

**You:** we need to learn how to avoid them

**You:** do you know how?

**Stranger:** Expecto patronum, I heard Harry potter used it against them

**You:** Oh that's right we can just ask him how to use it

**Stranger:** You think they would just let us leave the castle?

**Stranger:** He's a graduate now remember?

**You:** They don't have to kno

**You:** *know

**Stranger:** Or we could just try it on a boggart

**You:** Oh of course

**Stranger:** But then a dementor needs to be our biggest fear if we are to try it

**You:** We need to take Harry with us

**Stranger:** He's far too bus, with him being an auror

**Stranger:** Busy*

**You:** Oh that's right

**You:** We could ask his son!

**You:** Maybe it was passed down

**Stranger:** The fear of the dementor?

**You:** Yes!

**Stranger:** People will ask questions

**You:** We can ignore them

**You:** Just us and the unicorns against the world

**Stranger:** Everyone is interested in the potter boy because of his father, how I'll we get to him?

**Stranger:** Will*

**You:** We need to become friends with him

**You:** act normal

**Stranger:** Everyone wants to be his friend

**You:** Then how about the younger one?

**You:** The one who got put in Slytherin

**Stranger:** I'm two whole years older than them, doubts and questions will definitely arise

**You:** But I am the perfect age!

**Stranger:** Unless you're in their year level

**You:** I can do it!

**Stranger:** You might frighten them

**You:** I'll be carefull

**Stranger:** They don't exactly have the courage their father does

**You:** But who can say no to making a friend?

**Stranger:** It's not that, it's the journeying into the forbidden forest

**Stranger:** Knowing of the dementors and the spiders

**You:** Oh that's right

**You:** But surely they learnt about their fathers journey\?

**Stranger:** That doesn't mean they have a spirit as strong as his

**You:** They will not be afraid we just need to tell them about saving the unicorns

**Stranger:** They'll think we're crazy

**You:** No we just need proof!

**Stranger:** It's almost impossible to find them!

**You:** That should be proof enough!

**Stranger:** The whispers only reveal themselves to whom they wish to

**Stranger:** It's hard to find them in general

**You:** But they are the chosen ones children

**Stranger:** The whispers aren't the chosen, they whisper to the chosen or others they wish to speak to

**You:** Hmm I suppose that is right... so how do we do it?

**You:** Can we ask the whispers for help?

**Stranger:** You can try

**Stranger:** It doesn't guarantee they'll give us an answer

**You:** But you never know!

**You:** I will return with an answer tommorow!

**You:** But until then

**You:** ...

**You:** What is your name?

**Stranger:** For now you can call me Ryn

**You:** Hmm then you may call me Lop

**Stranger:** Alright, Lop

**You:** I will see you soon Ryn

**You:** Goodbye for now!

**Stranger:** Goodbye

**You:** I shall see you on the morrow!

You have disconnected.

IF RYN IS OUT THERE I WOULD LIKE TO SAY PLEASE CONTACT ME SO WE CAN FULFILL THIS PLAN!

-Lolo


End file.
